Someone Back to My Life
by arockerpop
Summary: Sequel of The Last of True Love! 16 years pass when Diego leave his pack and join the herd as we know. But, when a earthquake separate Manny, Sid and Diego dragging them to the sea, then they were kidnapped by pirates and... well, Diego meet again with someone of his past... T from some language and a little of blood.
1. Prologue

**JelOu My Pipool! I'm Back! :D **

**yeah, yeah I know I promised to publish the sequel a long time ago, but I can explain...**

**1- My left knee swelled (please don't ask me how because I don't know) and you now how are ours mothers' instincts so yeah my mother take me to the hospital...but they don't know what it is :/ and yeah my knee still swollen **

**2- I have the most "friendly,patient and good teacher" in the world...ok she's getting me sick and tired with her mood swings because she is PREGNANT! and she will not let me have a break,she always sending message saying "tomorrow we have a quiz or I want the page 142 complete for tomorrow" ... trust me when I say that she is the DEVIL! I know how Diego feel when Shira have mood swings in the fanfic xD**

**Please enjoy it and we reading later!**

**Pd: I don't own of Ice Age...they belong to Blue Sky Studios (man, how many times I still writing this)**

* * *

_Someone Back To My Life_

Somewhere in the water a body was laying in a iceberg when another but big iceberg seemed like a ship appear in front the body. A rope appear with a purple kangaroo named Raz who was going down to pick up the body. Now in the iceberg some animals appeared to see better the body...it was a saber body, a FEMALE saber body.

"aaww she looks cute when she is asleep", a elephant marine **(N/A I don't remember how to write it)** named Flynn said happily to the female saber.

"no, she have to be death...I don't see her breathing", a crazy bunny named Squint said to Flynn and Raz.

"she is alive I take her pulse",Raz said

"I think Raz is right", a badger named Gupta said as a boar named Boris make a noise in agreement with his friend.

"I agree too", a bird named Silas said.

In that moment the female saber wake up and make a groan.

"ugh...what happened?", she looked around her and the crew. "where I am?".

"told ya", Raz said to Squint who rolled his eyes.

When Silas was about to said something a another voice appear.

"you in my ship", someone who was over them said. "my crew found you laying in a iceberg", a ape appeared in front his crew and the female saber. "my name is captain Gutt and that my crew... and I have a chance for you".

"w-what?", the female saber said as Gutt brought her a chill to her back.

Gutt smile "join to my crew and live the good life here as my first mate"

"what?!",Squint cried in shock.

"shut up, Squint!",Gutt said to Squint angrily then he turned to the female saber. "what do you think, first mate?"

The female think for a second...she realized that she don't have nothing all she love was gone and destroy...she have no chance except to accept Gutt's proposal.

"aye aye,captain Gutt",she said a little uncomfortable.

Gutt's smile turned to a evilly smile. "so..what's your name?"

"Shira", she said more sure this time. "my name's Shira

* * *

**dun, dun, dun! **

**Shira is alive...now she is in Gutt's crew!**

**what going to happen next?!**

**check it out in the next chapter!**

**see ya! ;D**


	2. 16 years later, Diego and Shira's pain

**hey, sorry for not update...**

**but today my start my finale tests and I finish in Thuesday :/**

**Without nothing more to say...here is the new chapter**

**please enjoy! :3**

**Pd: I don't own of Ice Age...they belong to Blue Sky Studios**

* * *

_Someone Back to My Life_

Diego's eyes opened quickly, he had another nightmare...about his dead sister and, of course, his girl friend. Diego quickly get up of his bed and looked around seeing his herd, no, they was more than a herd...they was a family. Diego looked at the tree and saw that his 15 years old niece Peaches was no there; he laugh and shook his head with a smile.

"teenagers", Diego said, he never going to feel how to be a father and has the overprotective feel with a daughter; he promise himself not to be with anyone else if is not Shira.

He looked at Manny and give him a sad smile...he was proud of his friend.

"you have a great wife and daughter, Manny". With that he leave the cave.

00000

1 hour later

Diego was walking after he finish his lunch, then he found Sid

"hey, Diego...what you doing early in the morning?", Sid ask curious.

"nothing...just doing the same of everyday", he said a little bored.

"you know...we have to start to search", Sid said suddenly.

'what?", Diego asked.

"well...Manny have a mate and a daughter and we, wll, we are single"

"then, find yourself a girl friend...I want to stay single", Diego start to walk away when Sid stop him.

"but...you don't want someone to spend the rest of you're life, someone to care you're cubs or to get marry with someone?", Sid said.

Unknow to Sid, he touch the most secret and wish of Diego. Diego, who was not looking Sid just hearing, has tears in his eyes...but Sid realized that Diego was not saying nothing so he looked at Diego's eyes and saw his tears.

"Diego, are you crying?"

"no...just something entered to my eyes", Diego quickly clean his tears." and no, I don't want someone to spend my life, Sid...now leave me alone". With that Diego walk away leaving a confuse Sid.

00000

When Diego was far of Sid or anyone he start to cry.

"why Shira?...why you leave in that way?!", Diego said looking at the sunrise. "I betrayed you, Shira and Madge...if I would be more careful that time you two were live now a-and with me...I-I was stupid, I'm sorry", Diego hid his face in his paws."I'm sorry!". With that Diego get up and cleaned his tears." I love you,girls". Diego forced a smile to the sunrise as he turned and run away to the woods.

* * *

Meanwhile...

A little far of the continents in the waters a ship with ours favorites pirates was floating searching a new adventure. A female saber pirate was thinking about something...of maybe someone.

"what you doing,Shira?", Flynn said to Shira who was turned him.

"nothing..just thinking",Shira said as she looked at the sea.

"about what?, Shira just rolled her eyes.

"nothing of your bunisses...now, back to your work"

"aye, aye first mate!", Flynn said with a happy smile, then he leave.

_So stupid_, Shira think to herself. Then a picture of Diego come to her mind, she shook her head and said to herself.

"If I find you again...I'm going to kill you for what you did with me and your sister", she looked at the sun angrily as she heared her captain.

"first mate, come here!"

"aye, aye Captain Gutt!"

Unknow for Diego and Shira something big is going to happen in a few hours.

* * *

**dun,dun,dun!**

**chapter is finish! **

**so Shira now hate Diego and Diego is still in pain uuuuu**

**thanks for all who review I'm Gonna love You :3**

**and to finish I want to respond your reviews**

* * *

**TimberPaw: jajaja you right is good to be alive.**

**Shiego627: and here is the chapter I hope you like it :)**

**HamsQuad: and your wish is complete...finally,right? xD**

**Masiel: jajaja tranquila el español es mi lengua nativa...y perdón por hacerte esperar tanto te prometo que cuando terminen mis exámenes estaré actualizando mas seguido :D**

**Invitado: prometo que actualizare cuando termine mis exámenes**

**DonTheHero: hey sorry for not update before, you know, as any student I have to do homeworks and projects; and of course I not forget of this story I was thinking of what to write to this chapter with the tests beside me!, please don't say that again...and to prove that I care and love of my stories when I finish my tests I'm going to write 2 chapters, ok? :) and please forgive me for my late update.**

**Invitado: uuu ya mismo lo sabrás :D**

**Invitado: perdón por hacerte esperar tanto...pero bueno, mejor tarde que nunca, no?**

* * *

**well, without nothing more to say I read you guys in a few days with TWO chapter :)**

**see ya! **


	3. The Continental Drift

**hello everybody!**

**sorry for update late, the stupid 503 don't let me enter...but finally I publish TWO chapters!**

**please enjoy ;)**

**Pd: Ice Age don't belong to me...they belong to Blue Sky Studios**

* * *

_Someone Back to My Life_

Diego was running as his routine of everyday. He stop in a rock for breath as he feel the floor and the trees move; Diego smile and laugh as he let out a roar.

Meanwhile in the village...

"so then tell me...when I can to hang out with boys?", Peaches ask to her father.

"when I died...probally three days, just to be sure", Manny said angrilly as he looked at his daughter and walk away.

Diego looked in front of him and saw his niece; he looked to every side to try to stop the log where he was trapped as he saw another tree.

_perfect_, he thought to himself as he jumped to the other tree stoping the other tree.

00000

Peaches scream of surprise as she saw all the sloths who was in the log falling on her father.

"Manny, are you ok?", Ellie ask worry as she run towards her husband.

Manny get up letting the three sloths fall to the floor as he pick the green sloth's leg.

"get away of my face!",he let the sloth name Fungus fall to the floor as he laugh until he saw Diego angrilly looked at him.

"it was funny...now,who my new breakfast", Diego jumped on him and growl at him.

"please no!", before Diego do something more...

"hey,wait...you know Sid?", Eunice ask to Diego and Manny.

"yes", Manny said as Diego jumped out of Fungus.

"well, we let his Granny", Milton said.

Manny looked at Granny as she said pointed her cane at them

"I'm gonna bury you and dance on your graves!"

"well,we gotta go", Eunice said as she and her family get back to the log.

"wait,you can't go...Sid want to see you again!"

"I'm sorry honey, but the times are changing", Eunice said.

"but Sid will be crushed!", Ellie said.

"who care about him?...warn to the neighbors!", Milton said as they dessapeared.

"well, that explain a lot of Sid", Diego said

"hey, guys...whats going on?",Sid gasped when he saw his Granny."Granny you are here!",Sid hugged his Granny.

"let me go,Sidney!",she hit Sid's head with her cane.

"hey,where the others?"

"I get it",Diego walk towards him."Sid",Diego clear his throat."a meteorite hit them and they died,sorry"

"what?!"

"no, what Diego is saying is that...your family let your Granny of your care and then they leave",Manny said sadly.

"what? ha ha, what kind of family can let their own Granny,that is..that is",Sid sigh."...my family"

"hey,but now you have your Granny,right buddy?",Diego smile at Sid.

"yeah Granny...Granny?",they look around trying to find Granny.

"wow,for an old girl she is fast",Ellie said

* * *

"Granny!"

"Granny!"

"come on, Granny!",Manny said.

"Granny, I have many berries, just like you like it!", Sid spat a few berries from his mouth.

Manny and Diego turned away with disgusting.

"I don't want to see this",Manny said with disgusting, when he looked away he saw his daughter walking with her molehog friend Louis. Manny looked annoyed as he know where they going."oh no".

"what happen?",Diego ask.

"Peaches is going to the waterfalls with wiener...again",Manny look at Diego."Sid,come on!",Manny and Diego walk in Peaches' dierection

When Sid heared Manny said his name he looked at his friends an he throw the berries and run towards them.

"coming!"

After a few minutes later, Ellie saw her husband and daughter arguining.

"well, I wish that you couldn't be my father!",Peaches said angrilly to her father as she walk to another direction; that just make Manny feel sad with a broken heart.

"she just angry,honey; Peaches, is not the end of the world",when Ellie said that a crack come between she and Manny,Sid and Diego."what was that?"

" I don't know...stay here, I go to near",when Manny was close enough,the crack, separating Manny and Ellie.

"dad!",Peaches scream.

"Peaches,Ellie...go away,go to the Land Bridge!"

"no,Manny,no!"

"I see you there!",Manny cried as the iceberg that he was in go away."I will find yoy!"

When the iceberg was enough away,Manny,Sid and Diego entered in a storm.

00000

Shira saw Silas frying to Gutt's shoulder as he whisper something to Gutt that make him smile evilly.

"guys,we have new prisioners...go to your position",Gutt said.

"aye,aye captain",the crew said.

"we have to give them a big welcome',Gutt smile and lagh evilly.

* * *

**the next chapter is be update in a few minutes ;)**


	4. Meeting Again

**Here is the next chapter ;)**

* * *

Diego, who was trying to see in he fog some signal of earth, heared a laugh and saw a iceberg.

"I'm getting crazy or that iceberg is coming towards us'', Diego ask to Manny who was looking the same iceberg."

"yes, and is seen that animals are in!'', Manny cried happily.

"wohoo!...they going to rescue us, they going to rescue us!'', Sid, who was dancing happily, said.

"I heard laughs'',Diego said to Granny, who was always sleeping in a tree.

"oh, is have to be a cruise'', Sid smile but his smile dessapeared when a strongs ropes attached in the herd's iceberg.

As Sid turned to see where they came from he saw the iceberg that was like a ship.

Diego saw a elephant marine walk near to see them, then a kangaroo, a badger, a boar, the same bird they saw, a crazy bunny and a….a saber tooth TIGRESS; she was like his Shira, black stripes, grey fur and beautiful sapphire eyes, but she has two earings in her right ear.

_oh my God…she could be…?_, Diego thought to himself in shocked.

"Shira?'', Diego whispered to himself.

* * *

Shira's POV

I can believe it, he is right there in a iceberg with another animals. What in the hell he was doing in all those years…playing the most innocent tiger in he world? I'm sure his little friends don't know what he did with me and his sister. Anyway, I have to admit it…Diego look more sexy than before ugh forget it Shira, he is your enemie now.

"hello down there!'', I heared my captain said.''how lucky you are…these seas are full of pirates, right guys?''

"arrg!'', we said. God damn it Diego, why you still looking at me, well as I was just part of his plan maybe he is just trying to reconosing me.

'"look, we don't want problems…we just want to come back to the continent'', the mammoth said.

"well, I hope you said goodbye…because there no way home'', Gutt smile evilly.

"of course they have!'', Flynn said, oh my God he's so stupid.''they just have to go Switchback Cove and they can go home!'', Flynn said happily.

"hahaha thanks mister Flynn'', Gutt stepped Flynn's feet letting him know his mistake..

"see, there a way to come back home''

"no is not!...now, your ship is mine'', the mammoth and Diego look at each other.''now give me your ship or face my fury!''

Raz throw snowballs as I saw Diego running and start to cut the ropes.

''Shira, catch him!'', Gutt pointed to Diego.

''aye,aye captain!'', I grin evilly, is my chance to make him pay.

* * *

Normal POV

Diego was cutting the ropes when his possible girl friend jumped to the last one; when Diego saw her, he stop.

"aww, you almost made it'', Shira said playfully.

"is that really you…Shira?'', Diego ask hoping is was her.

"oh thanks goodness, I was worry that you don't remember me'', Shira said sarcastically.

"you always were alive and I thought—''

"that I was dead…no, the pirates save me…something you never did for me and Madge!''

"what are you talking—'', Shira advantage Diego's distraction releasing the rope and hit Diego in the face; Shira pinned him down.

"hahaha you are more soft than before'', Shira grinnedas she saw Diego's confusion.''don't worry…I don't gonna kill you now…good night''. Shira hit very hard Diego's head in the floor making him unconscious.

* * *

**finally! 503,ha! take this! **

**well, is time to respond your reviews :D**

* * *

**TimberPaw: yes jajaja about the reason of they existence remember me when I saw IA 4 in Switchback Cove's Part and I said come on you two,you have to be together and have little cubs; and about Diego explaining Shira about what happen this will be soon jejeje**

**HamSquad: jajaja thanks for review :3**

**Shiego267: yeah, damn you Oscar! jejejeje thanks for comment :D**

**Masiel: jajaja bueno,aquí esta el capitulo que mas halagabas ;D**

**Guest: pues aquí esta dos capítulos**

**Guest: si es verdad...ahora tratare de actualizar...si el 503 me deja **

* * *

**thanks for all for your comments and I hope you had-**

**Madge: a HAPPY MERRY CHRISTMAS! :D**

**ugh, jeez she's back... please review meanwhile I try to fight with these tigress again **


	5. Diego is Getting More Confused

**here a new chappie I hope you like it! :D**

**Pd: I don't own of Ice Age...they belong to Blue Sky Studios**

* * *

_Someone Back to My Life_

_"Madge!",Diego ran towards his sister."Madge,please,please...wake up!",Diego's tears start to rolling down again as he hide his face in Madge's neck...then he heard a groan...its was Madge!_

_"D-Diego",Madge said in a whisper._

_"Madge...you alive!",Diego looked at her with a little of hope._

_"n-not for...long",Diego's eyes windened and Madge started to cry."D-Diego I-I'm sorry"_

_"a-about what?",Diego said quickly._

_"Shi-Shira...",Madge said in sobs._

_"where...where is she?",Diego ask worried._

_"D-Diego...she..is de-dead",Diego's eyes was watery."she fell from...the cli-cliff"_

_"who do this,Madge?!...WHO DO THIS?!",Diego's tears fell wildly around his cheeks._

_"is was...",Madge slowly close her eyes and stop breathing._

_"Madge?",Diego shook his sister wildly..but not response from her."Madge!",he began to hide his face again in Madge's neck as he cry wildly."I'm sorry Madge",he whispered to his sister and he lick her cheek;Diego looked over the cliff and fell to the floor."S-Shira I-I love you...I always was and I always will...",he whispered as Lenny and Zeke looked each other sadly._

End of the Flashback

Diego opened his eyes and saw himself tied to a mast,Diego saw under himself his friend Manny who was still unconscious.

"hey,Diego...you awake", Diego turned to see his another friend Sid tied to another mast.

"Sid, for how long we've been here?"

"like three hours",Sid said." you know, all this time the beautiful tigress was watching you",Sid blink a eye."I think she like you"

_wait a minute, is not was a dream, Shira is alive... but why she wasn't glad to see me, is something I did?_,Diego thought to himself.

..._no,the pirates save...something you never did for me and Madge!_

_what she was talking about?...I tried everything to protect her and my_ sis-,Diego's thoughts was interrupted for someone.

"remembering the past, huh?", Shira appeared in front of him.

"Shira, what do you wanted to mean that I never save you and Madge?", Diego ask confused, something that make Shira laugh.

"you don't have to play the innocent tiger anymore...I know what you were planning that times"

"what?"

"when you start to planning with Soto?...before we met or after?"

"I don't know what-?"

"you still lying, right?...I wish that you were dead and Madge were alive right now", with that Shira turned and walk away.

_what?...what she means? I never planned nothing...oh that is getting me more confuse._

* * *

**oouu! poor Diego he didn't know what is wrong to Shira**

**is my story and I starting to feel bad for those two.**

**Madge: you lying!**

**shut up! now is time to respond you're reviews! :D**

* * *

**ecamasiel: ooooh! no te preocupes lo hara muuuy prontito**

**TimberPaw: aawww! now I feeling more bad for Diego Madge: she's still lying just close your mouth!**

**Shiego627: I not gonna lie to you...that just the beginning :(**

**HamsQuead: jajajaja I can imagine little cubs with big eyes and a little nose is just cute :3**

**Guest: ahora que lo mencionas he estado pensando hacer una version humana pero de otra cosa solo que todavia no se de que puede ser...pero cuando se me ocurra lo escribire en español; besos a ti tambn :)**

**Money100: jajaja thanks...I hope you can update you're story,I like it Madge: hey, Diego I want to tell you as you're big sister that I am mad at you because you don't want babies...and I hope that you accept to be a father soon because if you don't I going to kick you're butt, little brother!**

* * *

** ok,that all for today and-**

**Madge: read and review!**

**(sigh with annoyance) what I did to deserve this?**


	6. The Escape and Meanwhile

**hey everybody!**

**here is a new chapter...please enjoy! :)**

**Pd: I don't belong of Ice Age...they belong to Blue Sky Studios**

* * *

_Someone Back to My Life_

As Diego thought of the early events, he saw his friend Manny starting waking up.

"hey buddy", Manny look Diego who was smiling nervous." welcome to the party".

Manny look at the crew who was celebrating, then Gutt jumped in front of him.

"morning, sunshine", Gutt said smiling." do you sleep as well?", he said sarcastically.

"what do you want?", Manny ask ignoring Gutt's question.

"well, I think you feel alone, confuse...let me explain you; help, guys!", Gutt said to his crew as they started to dance and sing.

When they finish they song, Gutt wait to Manny's answer.

"now, you want to enjoy my crew and let your family beside?", Gutt ask smiling.

"no, nothing going to stop me to go back to my family", Manny look the crew who where gasping while Gutt turned furious.

"I'm going to lambada with your liver, buddy!", Squint cried angrily as he was about to attack Manny but Gutt stop him.

"that family is going to be death of you", Gutt whispered in Mannny's ear." first mate, jettison the deadweight".

"aye, aye captain...prepare the plank!", Shira cried.

"prepare the plank!", Squint repeated as Shira sigh with annoyance.

Diego saw his friend Sid and his Granny walking to the plank; he look to every side of the ship to find something to escape, then he found it.

"Manny!", Manny look at him." get me to the vine"

"ok", as Manny move the mast , Diego was close enough to the string and cut it with his teeths; the crew heard the crunch of the mast and then start to run towards them as Gutt and Manny began to fight. Diego look at Shira who was in front on him.

"Shira-", Diego was interrupted when Manny hit with the mast separating the ship in two parts: in one the herd and the other one the crew.

Diego look at Shira who was in the other side with a "I-going-to-kill-you" look in her face. Before Diego would do something more the began to sink. Diego and the herd appear in a iceberg as Diego looked concerned to the ship that was sinking.

"Shira", Diego whispered as he heard a voice.

"hey, Gutt, Flynn!... everyone there?", Shira cried as the herd's iceberg was beside her.

"here, grab hold", Manny said extending his trunk to her.

When Shira turned to see the owner of the voice, her expression chance to a furious one as she saw the animals that destroy her ship.

"no, go away. I'd rather drown!"

"do all the lady want, tubby", Granny said to Manny.

When Shira was about to drown, Manny caught her and bring her to the iceberg. Diego looked at her with concerned while she was coughing.

"I said I didn't need your help", Shira said angrily.

"hey, you're welcome", Diego said sarcastically, if she want to play those games he could play too." s, care to join our scurvy crew?"

Shira start to laugh." two sloths, a mommoth and a saber? You guys are like the start of a bad joke".

"and we save you. That makes you the punch line, kitty", Diego said smiling but that just make Shira more furious and make her pin him.

"DON'T call me kitty", Shira warn Diego, meanwhile, Diego was surprise because before sometimes he called he "kitty" and she always liked that nickname and now she just pinned him angrily for call her that; he was very surprise too because she was more strong than he could remember.

"ok, I won't...",Diego pinned her back." kitty", he smile at her while he lost in her sapphire's eyes...he missed her so much and now he found her as a pirate. What happen to her?...what make her think he never loved her?...because he always did, no, he STILL love her.

To the other side Shira, against her own dignity, was lost too in his hazel's eyes...she had to admit it, all those years she missed so badly his eyes, his smile, his golden fur...maybe he still have feeling for Diego? Unfortunately for the two cats, they thoughts was interrupted.

"if they kiss, I'm going to puke", Granny said disgusting for the view.

Diego hearing what Granny said, he start to blush but he hide it separating of Shira and going to another side of the iceberg; he was pretty sure he saw Shira blushing too...that means something?

* * *

Meanwhile with the others in the continent...

Peaches who was hanging upside down from a branch, sigh while she look at the sky.

"I miss you, dad"

"well, that's something you don't see every day", Ethan said walking in front of Peaches.

Peaches gasps." Ethan! hi", as she said that she fell to the ground." I meant to do that". That make Ethan giggle.

"I've never seen a mammoth sleep like that"

"what? no, this just helps me think. It gets blood to the old noggin and away from the old...whatever". Peaches laugh.

"ok, well I was just thinking if you want to walk with me tomorrow".

"you want to walk with me?", Peaches said smiling.

"sure, so what do you say?"

"sure", before Ethan start to walk he turned to Peaches.

"oh. Just one thing. It's totally no big deal, but you might want to lose the molehog".

"Louis? sure, no problem".

After Ethan left, Ethan walk beside her daughter.

"someone look happy"

"yeah", Peaches said dreamily.

Ellie put her tail in one of the branch." you coming up?"

"I think I'm going to sleep down her tonight".

"ok, night, baby"

"night, mom". Peaches look at the sky." good night, dad"

* * *

**aaaannnd finally finish...oh I want to thanks to DonTheHero for giving me ideas to distract Madge and I put tape on her (shows Madge sitting in a chair with tape in her mouth and paws)**

**Madge: mmmhh mmhh mmmmhh! (I'm going to kill you when I get out of these!)**

**yeah, yeah good luck with that...now, to respond reviews!**

* * *

**ecamasiel: si ya se, yo tambn espero que Diego le explique todo...pero falta poco para eso**

**TimberPaw: well, soon you would see Diego explaining everything ;) and if Shira still feel love; and yes is ok for me to call me friend :)**

**some1 u dont no: yeah new reader! :D... I can't tell you if they would be together D **

**ds: oh pronto, prontito lo hara **

**DonTheHero: jajajaja thanks for the ideas...um, one more thing is better to you to run because I think Madge now is was you the one who give me the ideas ...And I don't know how long the tape is going to stop her**

* * *

**well, that all for today...I hope you like it and I hope you guys had a Happy New Year...y Feliz dia de Reyes a todos los que lo celebran si es que no nos vemos ;D**

**please read and review! ;D**


	7. The Tree-Prison

**hello everybody!**

**ATTENTION: I not going to write the next chapter, well my counsin is going to write it, well, I'm going to write it in my notebook where are the others chapter. I bet you think why...well, remember when I told that I had a swollen knee and evil ,I was not kidding...the doctors are going to operate my knee in friday. **

**please enjoy the chapter!**

**Pd: Ice Age don't belong to me...they belong to Blue Sky Studios**

* * *

_Someone Back to My__ Life_

Diego's POV

We had been in that fucking iceberg for almost three hours and no signal of earth, with that Granny screaming at us we not going anywhere. Another thing, Shira has been ignoring me since I called her 'kitty'...I trying to repay the things, trying to explain everything...but she don't let me. My thoughts were interrupted when Manny hit me...oh great, Sid break a piece of the iceberg.

"we not coming back home with that thing", I said.

"oh, well you had to thing in that before you destroy our ship, genious", Shira said to me, I sigh with annoyance...I really hate start arguining with her.

"yeah, trying to escape",I said looking at her this time trying to not lost me in her eyes.

"moron",ok that hurts.

"whiner!", I have to admit it, she really is.

"crybaby!"

"land!", Manny said.

"yes, land...wait, what?", I ask confuse.

"not her...there!", Manny pointed to something as we turn to see what is...a island!"everyone paddle,paddle!"

00000

As we arrive to the beach, we jumped on...yes, how I miss you,dear.

"oh food! I miss you so much...look at me I've wasted away", Sid said to the yellows berries, well they no berries...they are birds you moron.

"ok, snack time is over. We got to build a raft!"

"Manny", I understand he want to go back to his family...but, really we had spend 3 hours in that shit...we need a break.

"wow, your girlfriend must really hate building rafts",Sid said...wait, my what? I look where Sid was looking and saw Shira was running. I was confuse and surprise, we save her although she's a pirate... oh God, she is so sturbborn.

"go get her. She can help us get back!", I looked at Manny and then to Shira.

00000

"let go of me",Shira cried at me.

"where do you think you're going?", I look the view in front of us,is..."Switchback Cove. It's the way home". I heard voices in the distance...oh great, the pirates are here too. "oh shit".

"what?", I look at Shira...oh God,how much I want to kiss her and said to her many times that I love I can't.

"nothing...we have to wait Manny, Sid and Granny"

"I don't going to wait your little stupid friends", I looked at her surprised.

"we save you"

"I never said I wanted your help...if you trying to win my heart again that not working".

"what are you-?", I was about to ask but she interrupt me.

"just stop lying like you don't know anything! I know you're the one who send Oscar!"

"what?",what she talking about? I never send Oscar for nothing.

"Diego", I look behind me and saw Manny looking at me confuse...yes,he heard everything."what you found?"

"Switchback Cove", Manny sigh with relief.

"thanks God"

"you have your way home,now let me go", Shira said.

"no, Diego...get her to that tree", I did waht Manny said with Sid's help, then Manny came with a heavy rock and put it in the entrance of the tree.

* * *

Normal's POV

A few hours later in the night, Shira was thinking about the past.

Flashback:

_Madge's eyes windened when she saw her friend inconsciousness;with all her anger she jumped into the saber and began to attaked each other. The saber give Madge a slap with his claws rolling down he pushed her away;when he stood in his feets he ran to Madge as Madge do the same,Madge bite his neck making him to scream of pain...he with anger pinned her and began to kick her in the stomach;Madge push him away and he was going to kick her in the face with his claws but Madge was more faster and pulled herself away as she give him that kick;Madge,with all her force pulled him against another tree making him to lost the started to walk towards Shira who was laying in the floor when that same saber jumped into Madge making her scream and began to bite her neck making now scream Madge again but this time of pain. He,without care Madge's screams,just sank more his fangs in Madge's neck. When Shira wake up see that the saber was killing Madge her eyes turned windened and began to fell a few tears around her cheeks._

_"no",Shira whispered before jumped into the saber again as they was rolling until Shira was about to falloff the cliff but luckily she had caught from the brink with her paws;the saber smile at her evilly and in this moment Shira recognized him._

_"Oscar?",Shira asked curios but in the same time in anger._

_Oscar still smiling at her evilly."oh is very sad to kill a beautiful saber like you and Madge...but it was orders of Diego and Soto,of course"_

_"w-what?",Shira's eyes watery without believe what Oscar was saying."you're lying!...Diego never..."_

_"Diego was lying to you and Madge since the begining...he was just using you because you're like a princess,he never loved you"_

_"Shira..he is lying..don't believe him...Shira",Madge whispered with the force she was still having._

_Shira began to cry and Oscar just grinned evilly oh yeah,she thinking is all true,Oscar said to himself._

_"so,there no reason to live anymore,Shira...goodbye",Oscar said before put his claws into Shira's paws and making her to drop the brink and fell to the water._

End Flashback

Shira's thoughts were interrupted when a noise came out of the prison; she growled when Shira saw Diego.

"easy kitty...water, you need it", Diego put the water inside the tree.

Shira look her reflection in the water with disgusting before put it outside."I don't need anything from you".

"ok, die of thirst. That will really show me", Diego shrugs before walk away.

"wait!",Diego turn smiling inside."I take it", Shira said trying to keep her pride. He slides it back."thanks", Shira said.

"you know, you have a way to say 'thanks' that makes it sound like 'drop dead'",

"It's a gift", Shira smile while Diego just rolled his eyes before he turn and was about to leave."I seeing you're pretty soft for a saber than before",Diego turned to face Shira.

"excuse me, I am not soft,ok? I happen to be remorseless assansin"

"oh Diego-poo",Sid said walking towards Diego."I made you another coral necklace",Sid slips the coral around Diego's neck before he turn to Shira."He keeps losing them",Sid giggle before walk away singing to himself.

"yeah, I think why you're not in the pack anymore".

"I choose to leave the pack",Shira rolls her eyes.

"why?they betrayed you?",Shira ask sarcasstically."like you did?",Diego gets confuse.

"I never betray you...neither Madge",Shira shook her head.

"I know Madge never did...because she die because of him!",Shira snaps.

"who?who's him?",Diego ask...he remember Madge was aboout to tell him...but she couldn't finish. Shira gets angry.

"for the love of God...you know it was Oscar!"Diego's eyes turned wide.

_that son of bitch killed my sister and said something to her that make her thing about me in another way!_,Diego thought to himself.

"Shira,whatever that bastard told you is not true"

"oh yeah? where were you when Madge and I escape to the forest,huh?...now, I know why Soto was with you that night!"

"I don't know why Soto was with me,but I was fighting with the humans to protect you and my sister!", Diego snaps to her to Shira's surprise.

"but you never appear when we needed you more than everythin...now,you're sister...my best friend is death",Shira's eyes turned watery...now Diego was surprise.

"Shira-"

"I LOVED you,Diego...but my feelings changes",before Diego could say something Shira in the darkness of the tree. Diego sigh with sadness now knowing the love of his life don't respond his love for her anymore. Diego walk towards his friends who was planning a plan with the hyraxes to escape with the pirates' ship.

* * *

**yeah,yeah,yeah I know you going to kill me but...can you let me live a little more (nervous smile) because I'm in troubles now (shows that she's in a closet sitting in the floor with a lantern in her hands) I can explain you everything**

**Flashback:**

**_One hour before..._**

_**"ok, I finish the middle of the chapter...now I'm going to take a break to bring Madge her food",Patricia take a bowl with meat from the microwave. She up the stairs with difficult for her knee."her Madge, I bring you-",Patricia gasped as she let the bowl fell in the floor and put her computer in her tape was cut and the chair empty."uh oh Madge escape",she look to her bed and saw a note.**_

_**note: 'the revenge is sweet,my dear'**_

_**Patricia looked to the closet with horror as she think Madge was there.**_**(starts Jaws' song) ****_Patricia slowly open the door as she looked inside the close and..there no was nothing just her clothes;Patricia sigh with relief as she looked at her TV. and saw the movie Jaws._**

**_"oh Madge was seeing this" ,she take the control and put the bottom 'Power',then she heard a noise outside her quickly took the lartern and the computer as she hide in the closet."maybe continue writing is going to relax me", she start to write again._**

**_End Flashback:_**

**ok,now is time to respond you're reviews**

* * *

**ecamasiel: bueno...ya mas o menos lo hizo ;)**

**TimberPaw: jajaja I did the same when I was little trying to understand english but I never do :( but finally I can understand. And about the cat catnip let see because I don't have a cat...I have a dog...now,Diego is starting to explain Shira ;)**

**Shiego267: jajajaja um I tried to twice the tape but she don't let me and now she escape.**

**HamsQuad: thanks! but this time I update late :'(**

**ds: tal vez Shira lo haga ;)...creo que debí pensar en cortar sus garras pero no quería ser cruel con ella**

**DonTheHero: ajajaaja...ok,I'm going to say goodbye to you because I think Madge is going to kill me. Thanks for always review...you're one of my favorite lectors ;)**

* * *

**And that all for today...we not going to write in the next chapter is in the other chapter...if I alive**

**please read and review**

**mmm maybe in the final of the closet has another world like Narnia (gasps) or maybe Ice Age (close the computer and took the lintern and dessapear among the clothes) ******


End file.
